Unexpected events
by SeltzerBoi
Summary: after hearing troubling news Gibbs experiences something he hasn't in a long time. Love?


"Alright thank you for letting me know." Vance hung up the phone and sat there concerned for his friend and more concerned on how the hell he was going to break the news to team Gibbs. He walked out of his office and onto the catwalk, he looked down at the team, McGee was typing away on his computer, Ellie and Nick seemed to be arguing about something and Gibbs was sitting at his desk his usual emotionless self finishing up some reports from their last case. Gibbs glances up from his papers to see Vance hesitantly walking towards the bull pen. Gibbs and Vance exchange a look before he makes him self present. Gibbs was starting to feel uneasy by the way Vance was acting.

" I just got a call from the hospital" Vance says snapping everyone to his attention. The team looked at him confused when he didn't continue.

"What is it Leon?" Gibbs asks afraid of what the answer might be.

"Jack was in a car accident, right now she's in surgery, but they don't know how bad it is." Gibbs chest starts to feel tight, it's like the orange walls where closing in. He could hear people talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. It was hard for him to breathe when he tried to stand up and just ended up on the floor.

"Boss? Boss?! Call ducky and Jimmy tell them we're bring Gibbs down." McGee orders to Nick.

"What do thinks wrong?" Ellie asked staring at Gibbs who is now pale.

"I'm not sure but we're gonna find out"

The team helped him to the elevator and down to autopsy. Jimmy was waiting there with ducky and they sat him down and gave him an oxygen mask. While ducky was drawing blood Gibbs started coming back to reality, not knowing when he got down to autopsy.

"We should probably call an ambulance" Ellie suggested to no one in particular.

"No, I'm fine" gibbs spoke for the first time since hearing the news.

"Uh Gibbs I don't think you're fine, you we having some trouble breathing up there"

"I said I'm fine" Gibbs tried to get up but ducky wouldn't let him.

"Jethro we need to run some test okay? Run this up to lab Palmer will you?"

Gibbs just rolled him eyes. Then all or the sudden everything from upstairs came back. He went pale again and started shaking.

"Jethro?"

"Jack? Where's jack? Is she okay? I need to go see her"

"Boss she's in surgery right now I'm sure she'll be fine"

" Tim I can't lose her, I can't lose her too"

Vances phone rang " it's the hospital"

Everyone is starting at him waiting for answers. "Alright thank you" he ends the call.

"Jacks gonna be out of surgery soon but head trauma is unknown at the moment, they won't know anything until she wakes up.

Gibbs just sat there starring blankly at the wall when Casey walked in

"Good news Gibbs nobody's tryna kill you, no poison" Casey looks away not wanting to say the next part.

"What's the bad news" Gibbs bluntly states.

Jimmy looks at the paper in shock.

"What Palmer!?"

"Uh Gibbs, Gibbs has a panic attack."

Gibbs laughs and shakes his head. Of course, of course he has a panic attack after hear that she's hurt, I mean he loves her, holy shit he loves Her.

Gibbs jumps up and make a run for the door.

"Boss where are going" McGee questions

"Hospital"

"Boss—" he's cut off by Gibbs turning around and starting at him like he's about to punch a hole in the wall.

"I'm gonna go see Jack" and he proceeds to walk out.

Gibbs walks into the hospital and is quickly greeted by a nurse.

"Ahh you must be agent Gibbs, Jack started to wake up and has been asking for you, something about a cowboy" Gibbs chuckles at the last part and follows the nurse into the room. "Heyyyy cowboy you came" Gibbs could tell shes still very groggy from the anesthesia. "Hey Jack, of course I came" he smiles at her and walks over to the side of the bed pulling up a chair from the corner. He sits and takes her hand in his and just smiles at her. "You had me worried you know" he says tears stinging his eyes "I thought I was gonna lose you" a tear rolls down his face and jack wipes it away cupping his cheek with her hand. "Hey I'm fine, everything's fine you're not gonna lose me" she said smiling feeling her own tears start to surface. Gibbs then gets a courage to finally say how he feels "I love you Jack"

The water works start going for Jack but she's still smiling

"I love you too" they both smile and Jack sits up to be closer to Gibbs.

Slowly he leans in and kisses her. A kiss that says so much more than I love you, it's a promise, a future. They pull apart just in time when Ellie comes barging in the rest of the team close to follow

"Jack, thank god you're not dead" Jack laughs at her blunt statement and so does everyone else. Gibbs sees McGee motion for him outside, he squeezes jacks hand signing toward McGee she nods and he gets up and walk out of the room.

" hey mcgee what's up?"

"Boss you okay?" Gibbs kinda chuckles and mcgee looks at home confused. "Boss?"

"Yeah McGee I'm okay, Jacks okay, everyone's okay" he says repeating her statement.

"You tell her?" He says smirking.

"Tell her what McGee?" Gibbs already knows the answer but is just hoping he'll drop it. McGee gives him a look and Gibbs shakes his head and laughs.

"Yeah I told her"

"Well?" McGee asks curious to hear what she said. Gibbs just smiles and walks back into the room. McGee laughs and follows.


End file.
